Erwachen
by psycholiki
Summary: Ein kleiner Unfall während eines Clubbesuches ändert die Beziehung zwischen Eames und Arthur drastisch...


Eine Arthur x Eames Fanfiction

WARNING: YAOI

Don´t like, don´t read.

Erwachen

Es hatte so kommen müssen. Arthur hatte es geahnt.

Warum hatte dieser Vollidiot Eames auch noch reizen müssen? Was genau hatte er an den Warnungen des muskulösen Fälschers nicht verstanden?

Arthur dachte an den tötenden Blick, den Eames dem Fremden entgegen geschleudert hatte und hätte den Kopf geschüttelt, wenn dieser sich nicht angefühlt hätte wie gespalten.

Eames hatte nicht lange gefackelt und dem Kerl eine verpasst. Nicht gerade zimperlich, aber auch nicht mit voller Kraft, sonst wäre der Typ so schnell nicht wieder aufgestanden.

Der Schlag hatte nicht ausgereicht um das Mütchen des Fremden zu kühlen. Sekunden später, als er sich wieder vom Boden aufgerappelt hatte, war er hinter Eames getreten, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte. Arthur hatte nicht lange nachgedacht, er hatte reagiert. Mit einem Sprung war er zwischen Eames´ Rücken und den Schläger getreten und hatte im nächsten Augenblick etwas Hartes gegen die Schläfe geknallt bekommen. Durch einen Schleier aus berstenden Sternen und Schmerz hatte er Eames´ erschrockenes Gesicht gesehen. Dann ein erstickter Schrei, als der Fälscher erneut zuschlug, diesmal mit voller Kraft und Teufel, Arthur hätte es genauso gemacht.

"Arthur? Alles in Ordnung?"

Es war seltsam Eames´ Stimme so besorgt zu hören, beinahe entschuldigend. Arthur versuchte sein Bestes nicht allzu schmerzverzehrt drein zu blicken, sich in eine sitzende Haltung zu stemmen. Beides misslang ihm gründlich.

Trotz des Schmerzes spürte er vorsichtige Finger die die getroffene Stelle untersuchten. Jetzt erst wurde sich Arthur des warmen Rinnsals bewusst, dass ihm über die Wange lief. Er griff reflexartig danach, kam mit klebriger Nässe in Berührung und verrieb das Blut mit leicht ungläubigem Blick zwischen den Fingerspitzen.

"Blödes Arschloch, mit einer verdammten Flasche zuzuschlagen...", grollte Eames über ihm. Der Fälscher nahm Arthur unter den Achseln und zog ihn sachte auf die Beine, ließ ihn aber nicht los, auch nicht als der Jüngere stehen blieb.

"Kannst du stehen?" Wieder dieser besorgte Ton.

"Es geht schon.", beruhigte Arthur. Es war schlichtweg gelogen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich wie eine zerbrochene Tasse an. Ihm war schwindelig und zum ersten Mal war er dankbar, dass Eames nicht auf ihn hörte.

"Was bist du auch dazwischen gesprungen...", tadelte der Fälscher jetzt, oder versuchte zumindest tadelnd zu klingen.

Arthur grinste schief.

"Ja, wirklich blöd von mir. Aber er hat von hinten angegriffen. Das war nicht fair."

Eames bedachte ihn mit einem Blick der Bände sprach und jeglichen Kommentar überflüssig machte.

"Ich fahr dich ins Krankenhaus, Arthur.", sagte er dann ernst.

"So schlimm?", fragte der Dunkelhaarige kleinlaut. Es war nicht so, dass er ein paar Nadelstiche scheute. Er war unzählige Male gestorben, was machten da schon ein paar Piekser? Aber wenn es sich vermeiden ließ...

"Das ist eine Platzwunde und ich bin kein Doktor." Eames stützte Arthur, dirigierte ihn zu seinem parkenden Auto, weg vom Club.

Der Jüngere ließ sich führen, lehnte sich schwer atmend an den Wagen, während Eames aufsperrte. Als er einstieg, entschlüpfte ihm ein Wimmern. Eames warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, runzelte die Stirn.

"Du hast getrunken. Wenn sie dich anhalten, bist du deinen Führerschein los.", gab Arthur zu bedenken, froh, dass ihm etwas eingefallen war womit er seinen Schnitzer überspielen konnte.

"Und wenn schon. Dein Kopf ist mir wichtiger.", entgegnete Eames ohne Zögern. Er half Arthur einzusteigen und startete den Wagen.

Während der Fahrt konzentrierte sich Arthur auf die Lichter der Straße, auch wenn es ihn ein wenig wirr machte. Ein paar Mal linste er zu Eames rüber und jedes Mal erwiderte der Fälscher seinen Blick, als hätte er ihn gespürt.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, drückte Eames seinen Kollegen in einen der Plastiksitze nahe der Rezeption.

"Bleib hier sitzen, ich mach das schon.", sagte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln und kümmerte sich um die Anmeldung. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, ehe ein Arzt bereit war sich Arthurs Wunde anzusehen.

Der junge Mann musste einen prüfenden Blick über sich ergehen lassen, sowie einen stichelnden Kommentar, der sogleich von Eames aufs Heftigste berichtigt wurde.

"Das hat mir gegolten, er hat heldenhaft eingegriffen."

Damit gab sich der Arzt zufrieden, wenn auch widerwillig, so erschien es Arthur.

Wie erwartet musste die Wunde mit wenigen Stichen genäht werden. Eames ließ es sich nicht nehmen verstohlen Arthurs Hand zu drücken, was ihm einen dankbaren Blick von diesem einbrachte.

Zum Schluss bekam Arthur noch ein Pflaster aufgeklebt und wurde mit ein paar Schmerztabletten entlassen. Obwohl er ganz gut alleine gehen konnte, stützte Eames ihn erneut, als sie das Krankenhaus verließen und zum Wagen zurück gingen.

Arthur amüsierte sich im Stillen über Eames´ fürsorgliches Verhalten, dass er so gar nicht von seinem älteren Kollegen kannte. Sie stiegen ein, Eames bestand darauf Arthur nach Hause zu fahren, auch wenn das für ihn einen Umweg bedeutete. Arthur lenkte ein.

Während der Fahrt schwiegen sie. Arthur betastete mit spitzen Fingern das seiner Meinung nach übertrieben große Pflaster und zog eine Grimasse. Um sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken, studierte er seinen Fahrer.

Es hatte sie fast ein Jahr gekostet, ehe sie einander hatten akzeptieren können. Mittlerweile gingen sie manchmal zusammen Kaffee trinken, wenn ihnen die Arbeit zu viel wurde, oder sie besuchten abends einen Club. Arthur hatte sich oft gefragt, wieso er sich ein derartig falsches Bild von Eames gemacht hatte. Wenn man ihn näher kannte, wusste man, dass hinter den Frotzeleien nichts als Gutmütigkeit steckte.

Sie standen an einer roten Ampel.

Eames hatte eine Hand locker am Lenkrad, mit der anderen fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Er wirkte noch immer besorgt.

Arthur kannte das schon. Wann immer Eames nervös war, fing er an an sich herum zu zupfen.

Arthur lächelte.

Eames begegnete seinem Blick. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch unsicher, als wollte er fragen: Was denn?

"Weißt du, ich glaube für jemand anderen wäre ich nicht dazwischen gesprungen.", sprudelte es plötzlich aus Arthur heraus.

Es war glücklicher Zufall, dass die Ampel noch auf Rot stand, denn die nächsten Sekunden verbrachten sie damit sich gegenseitig anzustarren, ungläubig. Arthur, weil er nicht glauben konnte was er da eben gesagt hatte und Eames, weil er nicht glauben konnte was er da eben gehört hatte.

Sie redeten nicht weiter darüber. Die Ampel wechselte auf Grün, und Eames fuhr los.

Arthur wusste nicht ob er einfach nur noch schnell nach Hause, oder ob er neben Eames sitzen bleiben wollte.

Eames nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Arthur stieg aus, nahm die vorsorglich angebotene Hand des anderen zur Kenntnis und nahm das Angebot an, auch wenn ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr schwindlig war.

"Dann ruh dich aus, ja? Und ruf an wenn irgendetwas ist. Wir sehen uns dann morgen.", sagte Eames nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

Arthur nickte.

Eames blieb stehen, trat von einem Bein aufs andere und Arthur wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Ältere ihm noch etwas sagen wollte.

Dann war der Augenblick vertan und Eames wandte sich mit einem letzten Kopfnicken ab, stieg in seinen Wagen und fuhr davon.

Arthur hörte das Knirschen des Asphalts, als die Reifen los rollten, während er die Haustür aufsperrte.

Eames´ Schuldbewusstsein plagte ihn noch mehrere Tage. Obwohl Arthur mehrfach beteuerte, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war, akzeptierte er Eames´ Bemühungen ihm den Alltag erträglicher zu gestalten.

Arthur musste sich eingestehen, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Öfter den je lud Eames ihn zum Kaffee oder Mittagessen ein, war zuvorkommend und liebenswürdig. Als die Wunde verheilt war und bis auf eine sehr feine Narbe nichts mehr davon zu sehen war, empfand Arthur fast so etwas wie Bedauern. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Kollege nun wieder seine altbekannten Sticheleien aufnehmen würde; aber Arthur täuschte sich.

Eames blieb charmant, überraschte ihn weiterhin mit kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten und sie gingen auch wieder zusammen aus.

Sie trafen sich vor ihrem Lieblingsclub. Arthur war etwas zu früh dran und beobachtete die Menschen die in den Club strömten. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen war er nervös, fragte sich bestimmt zum zehnten Mal ob er nicht zu overdressed war und wunderte sich über sein untypisches Verhalten. Er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass es ihre erste abendliche Verabredung seit dem Zwischenfall war.

Als er Eames´ schwarzen Wagen sah, machte sein Magen einen seltsamen Hüpfer.

Als Eames ausstieg und ihn von der Ferne aus anlächelte, wurde der Hüpfer zu einem Purzelbaum.

Und als Eames vor ihm stand, wurde sich Arthur seines wild schlagenden Herzens bewusst.

Eames sah gut aus. Er sah immer gut aus, aber heute Abend hatte Arthur das Gefühl, dass er nie besser ausgesehen hatte.

Der Fälscher trug das schwarze Hemd, zu dem Arthur ihm geraten hatte, die obersten beiden Knöpfe standen offen. Dazu hatte Arthur ihm zwar nicht geraten, aber er begrüßte es. Die weißen Jeans waren typisch Eames. Arthur grinste in sich hinein. Natürlich konnte der Ältere seine Kleidung nicht schlicht in einer Farbe halten. Arthur musste jedoch zugeben, dass es ihm gut stand und ertappte sich dabei, wie er dem nett anzusehenden Hintern einen unauffälligen Blick zuwarf.

Als sie den Club betraten, schlug ihnen sofort laute Musik entgegen. Sie schlängelten sich zur Theke durch und setzten sich auf die hohen Barhocker. Eames rief Arthur irgendetwas zu, aber der Lärm riss ihm die Worte aus dem Mund. Arthur nickte einfach. Bestimmt hatte Eames ihn gefragt ob er für ihn mit bestellen durfte.

Durfte er.

Kurze Zeit später nippte er an einem starken Cocktail. Eames wusste inzwischen ziemlich genau was Arthur gerne trank und hatte auch dieses Mal wieder ins Schwarze getroffen.

Die Musik war zu laut um sich zu unterhalten und so tranken sie stumm, studierten das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche.

Arthur fiel eine hübsche Blondine auf, die interessiert zu ihnen herüber sah. Tatsache, jetzt zwinkerte sie sogar. Arthur verspürte einen Stich. Sie meinte Eames.

Der Fälscher hatte die Frau ebenfalls bemerkt und warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.

Arthur fragte sich wieso zum Teufel er sich wünschte, die Blondine würde an ihrem Sekt ersticken. Es war weiß Gott nicht das erste Mal, dass Eames angeflirtet wurde. Arthur nahm einen großen Schluck Cocktail und stierte auf die Theke.

Die Musik wechselte zu einem packenden Technostück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Arthur, wie die Blondine aufstand und Anstalten machte zu ihnen zu kommen. Eine leise Panik stieg in ihm auf. Er wollte nicht, dass Eames mit ihr tanzte.

Es war ein bisschen wie damals, als er ohne nachzudenken zwischen den Fälscher und den Angreifer gesprungen war.

"Sie kommt herüber.", brüllte Arthur gegen die Musik an.

Eames beugte sich zu ihm vor, legte eine Hand ans Ohr.

"Was?"

"Sie kommt herüber.", wiederholte Arthur noch lauter.

Eames nickte zum Zeichen dass er verstanden hatte.

"Ich steh eher auf Dunkelhaarige.", entgegnete er und Arthur spürte einen wahnwitzigen Funken Hoffnung.

"Ich bin dunkelhaarig.", rief er, eher er über seine Worte nachdenken konnte.

Zum Glück verstand Eames ihn nicht.

"Ich meine... möchtest du tanzen?", krächzte Arthur verzweifelt. Der Alkohol und das Gebrülle kratzten in seiner Kehle. Die Blondine war nur noch ein paar Meter entfernt.

Arthur wünschte sie an den Nordpol.

Er nahm Eames´ Hand und zog daran.

Der Fälscher nickte lächelnd und glitt vom Barhocker, ließ sich von Arthur auf die Tanzfläche ziehen. Sie hatten schon früher aus Spaß miteinander getanzt.

Arthurs Erleichterung war groß, als er sah, wie die Blondine von einem anderen Mann angesprochen wurde und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Eames.

Der Dunkelhaarige war froh, dass er ein bequemes, bordeaux-farbenes Hemd und gut geschnittene, schwarze Hosen gewählt hatte. Das Letzte was er wollte war, eine schlechte Figur abzugeben.

Als das Stück zu Ende war, lachte Eames ihn an. Dieser kurze Moment reichte aus um Arthur erstarren zu lassen. Der nächste Song setzte ein, ein langsames Lied, zu dem man unmöglich tanzen konnte - es sei denn, man war verliebt. Arthur dachte daran die Tanzfläche mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken und einem linkischen Lächeln zu verlassen, aber er konnte sich nicht bewegen.

Eames machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und der Jüngere wusste, dass er jetzt nicht mehr flüchten konnte.

"Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte er.

Arthur blinzelte, öffnete den Mund, aber es kam nichts heraus. Also schloss er ihn wieder und senkte den Blick, als sich Eames´ Hände auf seine Hüften legten.

Arthur wagte es nicht aufzusehen und konzentrierte sich auf das warme Gewicht der fremden Hände, die sich doch irgendwie vertraut anfühlten.

Eames kam ihm nahe, ungewohnt nahe.

Arthur schätzte es, dass der Fälscher schwieg. Er war sich nicht sicher wie er auf einen sarkastischen Kommentar reagiert hätte.

Es dauerte etwas, ehe sie den richtigen Rhythmus gefunden hatten und so etwas wie einen unbeholfenen, abgewandelten Walzer tanzten. Arthur wusste nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Händen. Er war etwas kleiner als Eames und schmäler und da Eames sich für seine Hüften entschieden hatte, legte er dem Mann beide Hände auf die Schultern.

Warum fühlte es sich alles andere als falsch an?

Eames gab ein leises Lachen von sich und Arthur sah auf.

Die verwaschen graugrünen Augen des Mannes blickten direkt in die seinen, ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die geschwungenen Lippen. Arthur schluckte schwer. Wieder spürte er seinen Magen, nur diesmal war es, als würde er abheben.

Arthur wollte dem Blick ausweichen, weil er seinem Verstand nicht mehr traute; aber er wollte nicht abweisend erscheinen. Also lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Eames´ Schulter, vorsichtig, jederzeit bereit sich zurück zu ziehen, falls Eames irritiert reagieren würde.

Eames reagierte nicht irritiert. Er rückte näher an Arthur heran, sodass sie die Körperwärme des anderen spüren konnten und atmete sachte gegen den Nacken des Jüngeren.

Arthur schloss die Augen; er roch Eames´ Parfum oder was auch immer er benützte, und darunter schwach etwas dass ihn an dunkles Holz denken ließ. Er drückte seine Nase tiefer in den schwarzen Stoff und sog den Geruch tief in sich ein. Vielleicht würde er nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben.

Eames spürte wie sich der Griff der Hände auf seinen Schultern verstärkte, wie Arthurs Gesicht seinen Hals streifte. Aus den Berührungen sprach Angst. Eames wollte ihm so gerne sagen, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er keine Angst haben musste etwas Falsches zu tun, aber er schwieg. Arthur gehörte nicht zu den Menschen die man mit Worten überzeugen konnte.

Der Fälscher hob eine Hand von Arthurs Hüfte und platzierte sie stattdessen in seinem Rücken, wo sie sanft streichende Bewegungen machte.

Arthur versteifte sich; Eames spürte das plötzliche Stocken seiner Tanzbewegungen. Dann entspannte sich der Jüngere, wandte seinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass er Eames´ Hals nun direkt mit seiner Wange berührte. Der Fälscher lächelte vor sich hin und ließ seine Hand in Arthurs Nacken wandern, fuhr dort mit den streichelnden Bewegungen fort.

Arthur war im siebten Himmel. Er betete inbrünstig, dass das Lied nie enden würde. Er hatte nicht vermutet, dass Eames´ Berührungen ihn derart um den Verstand bringen würden, aber das taten sie. Er brachte seinen Mund nahe an Eames´ Ohr und murmelte das Einzige das er klar ausdrücken konnte.

"Danke."

Eames hielt ihn fester, brachte seinerseits seinen Mund an das Ohr des anderen und flüsterte:

"Ich habe zu danken."

Arthur bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut, als er spürte, wie Eames´ Lippen seinen Nacken streiften.

Eames gefiel das leichte Zittern. Er gestattete sich ein weiteres Hauchen an der warmen Haut des Jüngeren und genoss das erneute Beben. Genau das war es, was er so an Arthur schätzte - die Sensibilität hinter der stoischen Fassade. Er schätzte sich glücklich, dass er es war, der den Weg hindurch gefunden hatte.

Seine Hand im Nacken kraulte die fremde Haut nun hingebungsvoll.

Arthur seufzte kaum hörbar. Er gab seine Zurückhaltung auf und legte Eames nun beide Arme um den Hals. Er hörte Eames´ Atem, spürte das Heben und Senken seiner Brust und konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals etwas Vergleichbares dabei empfunden zu haben.

"Ich glaube wenn das Lied zu Ende geht, erschiess ich mich...", sagte er so leise, dass nur Eames es hören konnte.

Der Fälscher stieß ein elektrisierendes, kleines Lachen aus.

"Das lässt du mal schön bleiben.", antwortete er zärtlich und drückte Arthur einen kleinen Kuss unter den Haaransatz.

Der Jüngere biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wie oft hatte er seinen Kollegen schon beim Kaffee trinken beobachtet und sich gefragt, wieso er nicht als Pappbecher auf die Welt gekommen war?

Arthur drückte sich ein wenig von seinem Tanzpartner weg, damit er ihm in die Augen sehen konnte.

Mit den letzten Takten des Songs, den keiner von beiden länger wahr nahm, begegneten sich ihre Lippen in einem unschuldigen Kuss.

Arthur bemitleidete alle Pappbecher dieser Welt, als Eames´ Mund vorsichtig begann gegen den seinen zu arbeiten. Der Dunkelhaarige seufzte in den Kuss hinein, öffnete die Lippen einen Spalt weit und spürte Eames´ Zunge sachte seine Unterlippe entlang streichen. Nur zu gerne ließ er den Älteren seinen Mund erobern, genoss mit welcher Zärtlichkeit Eames vorging.

Arthur presste sich näher an ihn. Zwischen ihren Mündern entbrannte ein spielerischer Kampf um die Oberhand, den Eames für sich entschied. Um sich zu rächen, tastete Arthur sich zu Eames´ Hintern vor und kniff ihn sanft.

Eames grinste in den Kuss hinein.

"Na, na...", tadelte er amüsiert, als sie sich wieder voneinander getrennt hatten.

Arthur lächelte etwas verlegen.

"Tut mir Leid, aber das wollte ich machen seit du aus dem Wagen gestiegen bist...", entschuldigte er sich.

Eames´ Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter.

"Das hört man gerne.", schnurrte er. Mit einem spielerischen Knurren biss er Arthur in die Halsbeuge, ungeachtet der Blicke, die man ihnen zuwarf.

Arthur lachte und wehrte Eames halbherzig ab.

Wann hatten die Schmetterlinge in Arthurs Magen angefangen zu flattern? Spielte es überhaupt eine Rolle?

Er zog Eames am Kragen seines Hemdes zu sich.

"Ich mag dich.", murmelte er, ehe er dem Älteren einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund gab.

"Ich mag dich auch.", erwiderte Eames. "Sehr.", fügte er hinzu und gab den Kuss zurück.

"Wollen wir irgendwo anders hin? Wo man reden kann?", schlug Arthur über den wieder einsetzenden Lärm der hämmernden Musik vor.

Eames nahm ihn wortlos bei der Hand und führte ihn durch die tanzenden Massen.

Arthur kam sich vor wie ein alberner Teenager, als sie im Laufschritt zum Wagen gingen. Eames ließ ihn nicht sofort einsteigen, sondern nagelte ihn auf der Motorhaube fest um ihm einen weiteren Kuss zu rauben. Arthur ließ es geschehen. Er fand Gefallen an der sich steigernden Leidenschaft, die sein Kollege zum Ausdruck brachte. Er kam nicht drumrum sich den Älteren im Bett vorzustellen und grinste über seine Gedankengänge.

"Lass mich mitlachen.", bat Eames, seine Augen glitzerten interessiert.

Arthur schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

Eames ließ ihn nicht gehen, knabberte an seiner Kehle und brachte ihn zum Kichern.

"Vielleicht verrätst du es mir ja später...", lenkte der Fälscher ein und gab Arthur frei.

Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los. Eames hielt vor einem Bistro.

Arthur warf ihm einen gespielt hoheitsvollen Blick zu, als Eames ihm die Tür aufhielt.

Die Atmosphäre war wesentlich angenehmer. Es war kaum jemand hier. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch abseits und bestellten Kaffee. Arthur wollte so lange wach bleiben wie irgend möglich.

Sie sahen sich über den Rand ihrer Tassen an und Eames zog auffordernd eine Braue in die Höhe, was Arthur erneut zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie und tippten sich unter dem Tisch gegenseitig mit den Füßen an.

"Weißt du... ich wollte das hier schon lange.", durchbrach Eames schließlich die Stille. "Ich war nur..." Der Fälscher hielt inne, kratzte sich hinterm Ohr. "Ich hab die schlechte Angewohnheit Leute die ich mag zu vergraulen." Es klang betreten.

Arthur legte den Kopf schief und dachte an ihre zahlreichen Auseinandersetzungen.

"Ich bin nicht besser, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe.", beschwichtigte er Eames.

Weil der Ältere nicht ganz überzeugt aussah, beugte Arthur sich kurzerhand über den Tisch und küsste ihn lange, ignorierte die Tischkante die sich ihm dabei in den Magen presste.

Das wirkte.

Das gewohnte Strahlen war auf Eames´ Gesicht zurück gekehrt.

Sie blieben mehrere Stunden in dem Bistro, ließen sich Kaffee nachschenken und teilten sich ein Sandwich. Das lange Gespräch tat gut; sie sprachen von allem möglichen, der Arbeit, ihren Startschwierigkeiten, ihren Familien, den gängigen Kinofilmen. Eames erwies sich als äußerst fantasievoll wenn es darum ging Arthur zum Lachen zu bringen. Arthur wiederum erwies sich hinter seiner kühlen Maske als sehr liebevoller Mensch.

Irgendwann verließen sie das Bistro. Eames fuhr Arthur nach Hause, obwohl dieser dem Mann nicht von der Seite weichen wollte. Als sie vor dem Haus parkten und Eames den Motor abstellte, verspürte Arthur einen kleinen Stich. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, verschloss Eames ihm den Mund mit einem weiteren, atemberaubenden Kuss. Arthur erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder, als er näher an Eames heran rutschte und ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte. Der Kuss hielt an.

Es war Eames, der ihn abbrach. Er hielt Arthurs Gesicht in beiden Händen.

"Du gehst jetzt besser rein.", ordnete er ernst an.

Arthur konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Ältere mit sich kämpfte.

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen, aber Eames legte ihm einen Finger an die Lippen.

"Wenn ich jetzt mit hoch komme, bezweifle ich dass ich mich zurück halten kann. Und ich will nicht, dass du es hinterher bereust.", erklärte er.

Arthur begriff und nickte.

"Versprich mir, dass wir uns morgen sehen, sonst kann ich nicht schlafen."

Eames lächelte.

"Versprochen. Ich ruf dich an, ja?"

"Okay."

Ein letzter Kuss, dann stieg Arthur aus, obwohl Eames ihn spielerisch am Ärmel zurück hielt.

"Was habe ich getan...", seufzte der Fälscher selbstmitleidig.

Arthur lachte.

"Du hast mich weggeschickt. Selbst schuld."

Eames grinste ihm hinterher. Er brachte es nicht über sich weg zu fahren und beobachtete wie Arthur auf die Haustür zuging, einen Moment in seiner Tasche kramte und aufsperrte. Eine kurze Weile später ging im dritten Stock Licht an. Eames stützte sein Kinn in eine Hand und sah auf das hell erleuchtete Fenster, darauf hoffend Arthurs Silhouette zu sehen. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein dunkler Schatten erschien in der Helligkeit, verharrte vor dem Fenster und winkte kurz, ehe Jalousien herunter gelassen wurden.

Eames grinste glückselig und blieb noch ein paar Minuten länger im Wagen sitzen. Er hatte sich von diesem Abend absolut nichts erhofft und nun war er der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.

Es vergingen weitere Minuten ehe er sich ein Herz fasste und den Wagen startete.

Arthur schreckte aus tiefem Schlaf auf. Der schrille Klingelton seines Handys klang scheußlich in seinen Ohren. Schlaftrunken tastete er nach der kleinen Lampe auf seinem Nachtisch, blinzelte ob der plötzlichen Helligkeit und fand das verdammte Telefon endlich.

Wer auch immer es wagte ihn um diese unheilige Zeit anzurufen, würde sich gleich mit einem sehr wütenden Arthur konfrontiert wieder finden.

"Was?", schnauzte er.

Am anderen Ende meldete sich ein reichlich zerknirschter Eames.

"Hey."

Arthur staunte nicht schlecht.

"Eames?... wo brennt´s denn?", fragte er gähnend und rieb sich die Augen.

"Naja... hab ich dich geweckt?", kam es schüchtern.

Arthur verdrehte die Augen.

"Was denkst du?", sagte er sarkastisch.

Am anderen Ende erklang ein leises Lachen.

Arthur seufzte.

"Du weißt dass ich dir nicht böse sein kann, wenn du so lachst."

Eames freute sich über den versöhnlichen Tonfall und machte es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich.

"Sag nicht, dass du die ganze Zeit über wach warst...", wollte Arthur wissen.

"Nein, ich habe geschlafen. Bis vor kurzem. Dann bin ich aufgewacht und hab dich vermisst. Ich wollte deine Stimme hören."

Arthur lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.

"Hm.", machte er lächelnd. "Aber wir sehen uns doch in...", er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Digitalwecker, "... sieben Stunden."

Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte ein kläglicher Laut. Was Schauspielerei anging, war Eames wirklich gut.

"Na nun komm schon. So lange ist das nicht. Leg dich hin und schlaf, dann vergeht die Zeit schneller.", tröstete Arthur.

Eames rutschte unruhig auf den Laken herum.

"Ich könnte besser einschlafen, wenn du mir helfen würdest...", sagte er dann harmlos.

Arthur hob eine Braue.

"Helfen? Wie denn? Erwarte jetzt nicht, dass ich dir ein Schlaflied singe..."

"Dein Atem würde schon reichen. Und vielleicht... ein paar nette Worte?"

Eames´ Stimme klang auffällig unauffällig und Arthur begriff.

Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille.

Eames befürchtete schon, er hätte es sich mit dem jungen Mann verscherzt, da hörte er dessen Stimme, etwas genervt, aber gefasst.

"Eames, ich weiß nicht ob ich jetzt lachen, staunen oder einfach auflegen soll.", gestand er.

Der Fälscher grinste erleichtert.

"Staunen? Worüber, Liebling? Du hast ihn doch noch gar nicht gesehen..."

"EAMES!", rief Arthur entsetzt, lachte aber. Am anderen Ende hörte er das Quietschen der Matratze, als Eames sich bewegte.

"Was... was willst du denn hören?", lenkte Arthur leise ein.

Eames schloss die Augen, dachte nach, versuchte sich Arthur im Bett liegend vorzustellen und fragte sich, welche Unterwäsche der Dunkelhaarige trug.

"Ich hab so etwas noch nie gemacht...", murmelte dieser dann hüstelnd.

Eames verkniff sich ein gerührtes Lachen. Arthur konnte unglaublich liebenswürdig sein.

"Ist schon gut, Liebling. Tu nichts was du nicht willst."

Arthur biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Nun fang schon an...", murrte er dann.

Eames konnte die Verlegenheit aus Arthurs Stimme heraus hören.

"Nur wenn du willst.", vergewisserte er sich.

"Wo bist du gerade?", fragte Arthur atemlos.

Eames lächelte anzüglich.

"Ich liege im Bett.", antwortete er in seiner besten Schlafzimmer-Stimme.

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Eames konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Arthur mit sich rang.

"Hast du... etwas an?" Das klang schon sicherer, neugieriger.

"Boxershorts."

Arthur stellte es sich bildlich vor, dachte wieder an den Anblick von Eames in den engen Jeans und entspannte sich.

"Lass mich raten... gestreift?"

Eames lachte herzlich.

"Das traust du mir zu?"

Arthur lächelte.

"Wenn ich mir deine Hemden so ansehe... ja."

"Ich muss dich leider enttäuschen. Sie sind schwarz."

Arthur fügte die Farbe schwarz in sein Fantasiebild ein.

"Hm... steht dir sicher gut.", sagte er.

Eames gefiel der leicht verträumte Klang.

"Komm vorbei und sieh es dir an.", neckte er.

"Komm du doch vorbei, ich habe gar nichts an."

Das hatte gesessen.

Eames konnte nicht anders als seine Lippen mit der Zunge zu befeuchten.

"Gar nichts?"

Arthur mochte Eames´ Stimme. Sie klang weich, samtig, noch tiefer als sonst.

"Gar nichts.", bestätigte er. Er hörte ein Rascheln am anderen Ende und seine Fantasie fügte eine Hand hinzu, die sich unter die Decke schob; Eames´ Hand. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich.

Der Fälscher nahm das raschere Atmen des Jüngeren wahr und zog seine Schlüsse.

"Arthur...", raunte er, "... darf ich...?"

"Du tust es doch schon...", kam es rauchig zurück.

"Und selbst...?"

"Verdammt, sei still..."

Eames grinste. Oh, er war immer noch so sexy wenn er wütend war. Das war der Hauptgrund gewesen, weshalb er ihn immer geärgert hatte.

"Welche Hand benützt du?", fragte er schmeichelnd.

Arthur machte ein komisches Geräusch am anderen Ende, dann sagte er in einem Ton der Eames´ Blut rauschen ließ:

"Die rechte. Aber... wenn du es willst... nehm ich die andere."

"Nimm die andere. Und stell dir vor es wäre meine."

Arthur tat wie ihm geheißen. Es war nicht schwer sich die Hand des Fälschers vorzustellen. Verflucht, er konnte sie fast spüren... er stellte sich vor auf welche Weise Eames ihn anfassen würde und setzte diese Vorstellungen in die Tat um.

Eames hörte ein sanftes Keuchen und Rascheln.

"Hm... was stellst du dir gerade vor?", fragte er.

Arthur sagte es ihm, mit rauer Stimme, der beschleunigte Atem erschwerte ihm das Reden.

Eames lehnte den Kopf zurück, seine beschäftigte Hand arbeitete jetzt schneller. Er stöhnte zurückhaltend ins Telefon.

Arthur wollte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, aber ein Teil seines Verstandes verweigerte ihm den Dienst.

"Eames... sag schon...", keuchte er.

"Was...?", war die nicht minder gekeuchte Antwort.

"Sag mir... was ich tun soll..."

Das war mehr als Eames ertragen konnte. Er flüsterte ein paar Befehle ins Telefon, gab seiner Stimme genau die richtige Schärfe damit Arthur Folge leisten, sich dabei aber nicht benutzt vorkommen würde.

Arthur stöhnte sein Verlangen heraus, gemischt mit Worten an die er sich später nicht mehr erinnern würde.

"Oh Gott... jaa..."

Eames war selbst nahe dran die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

"Komm für mich.", war das Letzte das er klar artikulieren konnte.

Er hörte einen gepressten Schrei am anderen Ende, ein Knacken, als Arthur das Handy zu fest umklammerte und das reichte aus um auch ihn über die Klippe zu schicken.

Arthurs hektischer Atem mischte sich mit Eames´ , als sie danach erschöpft Kilometer weit entfernt voneinander in ihren Betten lagen.

Eames wartete geduldig ab, bis das Schnaufen aus dem Telefon flacher wurde.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sanft.

Arthurs Lachen war Musik in seinen Ohren.

"Mehr als in Ordnung."

"Und du bereust es nicht?", vergewisserte sich der Fälscher.

"Du wirst es noch bereuen dass du dich mit mir eingelassen hast, Eames. Sei froh wenn ich nicht sofort bei dir auftauche und sonst was mit dir anstelle..."

War das wirklich Arthur, der da mit ihm sprach?

Eames grinste.

"Oh Baby, tu es..."

"Wenn ich jetzt aufstehen könnte, würde ich..."

Eames lachte herzlich.

"Wenn wir uns morgen in der Arbeit sehen... darf ich dich dann anfallen? Egal ob die anderen da sind oder nicht?", wollte Arthur wissen. Die Frage hatte ihm schon vor Stunden auf der Zunge gelegen.

Eames hörte den bittenden Klang sehr wohl aus der Stimme des anderen heraus.

"Dasselbe wollte ich dich gerade fragen.", gab er zärtlich zurück.

"Dann... stört es dich nicht?" Arthur war erleichtert.

"Liebling, wenn ich dich morgen in meiner Nähe habe ist es mir egal ob uns die anderen sehen, oder ein Nonnenchor oder sonstwer. Ich werd dich einfach auf den Schreibtisch werfen und di..."

"Schon gut, ich hab verstanden!", unterbrach Arthur ihn energisch. Eames´ Worte hatten ihm neuerliches Kopfkino beschert.

"Dann lass ich dich jetzt wohl besser schlafen, nicht?", schlug Eames vor.

"Wäre wohl wirklich das Beste. Auch wenn..." Arthur biss sich auf die Lippen.

"Wenn was...?", hakte Eames nach.

"Auch wenn ich es bedauern werde, jetzt aufzulegen.", schloss Arthur kaum hörbar.

"Geht mir genauso, Baby."

Arthur machte ein wimmerndes Geräusch, das Eames fast das Herz brach.

"Nicht jammern. Ich leg jetzt auf. Du kuschelst dich jetzt in deine Decke und schläfst ein und morgen komme ich früher als sonst in die Werkhalle, okay?"

"Kuscheln...? Gut, ich bin ein paar Jahre jünger als du, aber so klein bin ich auch wieder nicht.", protestierte Arthur um seine Rührung zu verbergen und das Gespräch in die Länge zu ziehen.

"Glaub mir, zum Kuscheln ist man nie zu alt. Außerdem..." Eames ließ ein kleines, selbstgefälliges Lachen hören.

"Ich will es gar nicht wissen, du eingebildeter Trottel.", schimpfte Arthur freundlich.

"Ich leg jetzt auf, Liebling."

"Nein..." Arthur konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er das letzte Mal gefleht hatte. Vielleicht als er acht Jahre alt war und Kekse wollte?

"Schlaf gut, Arthur."

Eames drückte einen Kuss auf das Handy und legte auf.

Arthur grinste sein Handy wie ein Idiot an.

Eames stellte sich so ziemlich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Frage, ob er seine alten Hemden nicht wegwerfen und neue einkaufen sollte. Arthur hatte ihm oft genug gesagt, wie schrecklich sein Kleidungsgeschmack war. Als sie das letzte Mal in der Stadt unterwegs gewesen waren, hatte Arthur ihn dezent auf ein paar schwarze Hemden aufmerksam gemacht; Eames hatte sich später tatsächlich zwei davon gekauft.

Um Arthur zu gefallen, entschied er sich deshalb heute Morgen ganz in schwarz bei der Arbeit aufzutauchen. Nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil Arthur am Vorabend gemeint hatte, schwarz würde ihm sicher gut stehen.

Er beeilte sich, ließ das Frühstück gänzlich ausfallen und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Die Fahrt kam ihm lang vor; er parkte etwas abseits und noch bevor er ausgestiegen war, schoben sich die Gitter vor der Werkshalle in die Höhe. Arthur erschien, einen suchenden Ausdruck auf dem schmalen Gesicht.

Als Eames die Wagentür zuwarf und auf den Mann zuging, breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf Arthurs Zügen aus.

"Hey.", sagte Eames schlicht, als er vor ihm stand.

"Hey.", gab Arthur zurück.

Sie rührten sich nicht; Eames hatte sich ausgemalt wie ihr Wiedersehen ablaufen würde, hatte mit einer stürmischen Umarmung und einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gerechnet. Und jetzt starrten sie sich nur an.

Eames beugte sich etwas vor, berührte mit zwei Fingern Arthurs Hemdkragen und Arthur wich zurück.

"Ich ... ich hab Kaffee gemacht." Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung.

Eames lächelte verständnisvoll und ging hinter dem Jüngeren her, der mit mehr oder minder raschen Schritten die Werkshalle betrat. Die plötzlich wieder aufkeimende Unsicherheit des jungen Mannes gefiel ihm ausgesprochen gut. Er fragte sich, wie viele Seiten er noch von Arthur kennen lerne würde, während er beobachtete, wie dieser Kaffee in zwei Tassen füllte.

Eames ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Cobb saß in einer Ecke, sein Gesicht eine Maske aus schlechter Laune; Yusuf kritzelte irgendetwas in ein Notizbuch.

Er wandte sich wieder Arthur zu.

Der Fälscher zog ihn mit Blicken aus, entmaterialisierte in Gedanken den Nadelstreifenanzug und die glänzenden Lederschuhe und rief sich das zurückhaltende Stöhnen des Mannes ins Gedächtnis. Wenn sie jetzt nur alleine wären... er würde dem Jüngeren den Himmel bereiten.

Er trat von hinten an Arthur ran. Als dieser sich umdrehte, eine volle Tasse in jeder Hand, hätte Eames beinahe eine heiße Dusche bekommen. Zu seinem Glück besaß der Dunkelhaarige gute Reflexe.

"Hey, Eames...", sagte Arthur mit leisem Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Eames entgegnete nichts. Jedes Wort das über seine Lippen gekommen wäre, wäre anstößig gewesen. Er starrte Arthur in die Augen, versank in dem tiefen Braun und verdammte Arthur damit zur Bewegungslosigkeit.

Dann nahm Eames Arthur beide Tassen aus den Händen, stellte sie hinter diesem auf den Tisch.

Arthur schluckte. Er wollte dass Eames fort fuhr, hatte aber mittlerweile doch Bedenken was der Rest der Truppe dazu sagen würde. Er hielt den Atem an, als Eames´ Hände ihn besitzergreifend um die Taille nahmen und mit einem Ruck näher an sich zogen.

"Eames...", murmelte Arthur, nicht fähig den Älteren von seinem Tun abzuhalten.

"Küss mich."

Eames´ Stimme klang aufregend wild und Arthur fügte sich, musste seinem Verlangen nachgeben.

Ihre Lippen pressten sich aufeinander und ein feuriges Spiel entbrannte zwischen ihren Mündern.

Eames hörte sehr wohl den Erstickungsanfall, den Cobb im Hintergrund erlitt, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, es kümmerte ihn kein Stück.

Er gönnte ihnen noch eine Minute, ehe er den Kuss unterbrach. Arthur rang nach Luft, seine Augen blitzten. Eames lächelte ihn an.

"Kaffee?", sagte er.

"Kaffee.", bestätigte Arthur und gab ihm eine der Tassen.

Als sie sich umdrehten, wurden ihnen die Blicke der anderen beiden Teammitglieder bewusst.

Eames machte Arthur Konkurrenz, als er die Augen verdrehte.

"Irgendwann musstet ihr es ja mal erfahren. Und nein, zwischen uns läuft es noch nicht lange, genau genommen erst seit gestern.", sagte er bestimmt.

Cobb suchte Arthurs Blick, ungläubig.j

Arthur nickte ihm zu und Cobbs Miene löste sich in Verwunderung auf.

"Ihr hasst euch doch.", sagte er.

Yusuf schlug ihm gegen die Schulter.

"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass die beiden sich allmählich fangen. Bist du blind? Hast du das nicht bemerkt?"

Cobb glotzte Yusuf kurz an, dann sah er abwechseln von Eames zu Arthur.

"Da glaubt man jemanden zu kennen und dann...", stellte Cobb kopfschüttelnd fest.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn, unsicher ob sein langjähriger Freund die Veränderung akzeptieren würde.

Cobb dachte noch etwas nach, dann zuckte er gleichmütig mit den Schultern.

"Macht was ihr wollt." Er stand auf um sich auch einen Kaffee zu holen, machte eine abrupte Kehrtwendung und stach Eames mit dem Zeigefinger in die Brust.

"Wenn du ihm was tust, bringe ich dich um. Und kein Rumvögeln während der Arbeitszeit, verstanden?", befahl er hart.

Eames lächelte beruhigend.

"Das Erstere kann ich dir schwören, Zweiteres kann ich nicht versprechen.", entgegnete er schelmisch.

Cobbs Blick brannte wie ein Laser, was Eames überging.

Arthur fand, dass es an der Zeit war sich einzuschalten.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Cobb. Ich lass mir nichts gefallen. Du kennst mich doch.", versuchte er es.

Cobb warf ihm einen etwas beleidigten Blick zu.

"Das habe ich bisher auch gedacht, Arthur."

Arthur stieß ihn versöhnlich an, ließ sein etwas schiefes Lächeln wirken.

Cobb schnaubte und gab den Stoß zurück.

"Du hättest mir ruhig was sagen können.", murrte er.

"Wann denn? Hätte ich dich gestern mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reißen sollen, um dir zu sagen, dass ich den Kuss meines Lebens bekommen habe?"

Cobb beäugte Eames misstrauisch.

"Das meinst du nicht ernst, Arthur..."

Arthur sah mit einem Mal sehr ernst aus.

"Das meine ich genau so wie ich es sage, Cobb. Und dabei bleibe ich."

Cobb gab klein bei.

"Ist gut. Und jetzt ran an die Arbeit."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Eames grinste Arthur an, als hätte er ihn gerade bei einem Preisausschreiben gewonnen und Arthur musste sich am Riemen reißen um das Grinsen nicht genauso albern zurück zu geben.

Der Fälscher kam auf ihn zu, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelte so leise, dass nur Arthur es hören konnte (obwohl Yusuf im Hintergrund die Ohren spitzte):

"Ich habe es gerade Cobb geschworen. Und ich habe es so gemeint, Arthur."

Arthur gab den Kuss zurück, etwas länger.

"Etwas anderes habe ich nicht erwartet.", sagte er ebenso leise.

Eames riss sich vom Anblick seines Lovers los und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Arthur sah ihm hinterher, bemerkte dann Yusufs offensichtliches Interesse.

"Bist du sicher, dass es mit Eames klappt? Er ist nicht unbedingt der Typ für was Ernsthaftes, oder?", gab der Chemiker zu bedenken.

Arthur lächelte vor sich hin.

"Ich vertraue meiner Menschenkenntnis. Außerdem...", Arthur hob seine Stimme, "... sollte er mich hintergehen fessle ich ihn an einen Stuhl, zerschieße ihm die Kniescheiben und anschließend den Kopf." Der Dunkelhaarige sah sich nach Eames um, der ihn wie erwartet bereits beobachtete.

"Nicht wahr, Liebling?", sagte er liebenswürdig und warf dem Fälscher eine Kusshand zu.

Eames grinste charmant, fing den Kuss in seiner Faust und presste sie gegen seine Lippen.

"Hast du keine Angst?", wollte Cobb neben ihm wissen. "Er ist im Stande und macht es wirklich."

"Wenn ich ihn hintergehe habe ich nichts anderes verdient.", war Eames Antwort, sehr zu Cobbs Erstaunen.

Das Misstrauen des Extractors schwand während des Tages.

Eames entgingen all die kleinen Provokationen die Arthur während der Arbeit an den Tag legte, nicht. Eine wie zufällig streifende Hand nahe Eames´ Schritt, ein Vorbeugen über Eames´ Schultern, bei dem Arthurs Lippen dem Fälscher sehr nahe kamen, nur um sich wieder zurück zu ziehen, eine herausfordernd gehobene Augenbraue gepaart mit dem schmutzigsten Lächeln das Eames je gesehen hatte bei einem Meeting...

In der Mittagspause reichte es dem Fälscher. Er wartete bis Cobb und Yusuf die Werkshalle verlassen hatten. Dann schlich er sich an Arthur heran, umarmte ihn fest von hinten und knurrte ihm ins Ohr.

Arthur grinste triumphierend, was Eames nicht sehen konnte.

"Sind wir zu Spielchen aufgelegt, Liebling?", schnurrte Eames.

"Ich weiß nicht was du meinst.", gab Arthur zurück, darum bemüht gleichgültig zu klingen.

"Oh, tatsächlich nicht?" Eames unterstrich seine Worte mit einem feuchten Lecken Arthurs Nacken entlang.

Arthur schloss genüsslich die Augen.

"Mr. Eames... nicht während der Arbeit.", neckte er.

Eames biss ihn nicht gerade zimperlich ins Ohr.

"Wir haben Pause, Arthur."

Der Ältere schob seine Hand mit quälender Langsamkeit in Arthurs Schritt.

Arthur keuchte zwischen aufeinander gepressten Zähnen, versuchte rein instinktiv den anderen abzuwehren.

Eames packte kurzerhand das fuchtelnde Handgelenk, trat einen halben Schritt vor und schob ein Knie zwischen die Beine des Dunkelhaarigen.

"Wenn du mich ärgerst, musst du damit rechnen die Konsequenzen zu tragen, Liebling...", sprach Eames heiß in Arthurs Ohr.

"Cobb bringt dich um, wenn er das hier erfährt.", antwortete Arthur mühsam.

"Ah, shhh... bis Cobb hier ist, hab ich dich längst vernascht..."

Arthur befürchtete das auch. Er kämpfte einen Moment mit Eames´ Griff um sein Handgelenk, dann hatte er sich befreit und drehte sich rasch zum Fälscher herum, legte ihm beide Arme um den Hals und nahm seinen Mund gefangen.

Eames verlor sich in dem Kuss, überließ dem Jüngeren die Führung.

"Wenn du mir versprichst mich jetzt in Ruhe zu lassen, darfst du mich heute nach der Arbeit zu dir nach Hause nehmen.", bot Arthur sich atemlos an.

Eames nippte an Arthurs Unterlippe, hielt sie einen Augenblick zwischen seinen Zähnen, ehe er sie frei gab.

"Überredet. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass wir es bis in meine Wohnung schaffen.", grinste Eames.

Arthur schlug ihn spielerisch.

"Auf dem Rücksitz? Du dreckiger, kleiner..."

"Musst du gerade sagen... ich hab noch nie so ein dreckiges Grinsen gesehen als bei dir vorhin..."

"Ich muss doch mit dir mithalten."

Ein Hüsteln aus Richtung Tür ließ ihr neckendes Gespräch verstummen.

"Ich unterbreche euer Liebesgeflüster ja nur ungern, aber wenn ihr euch nicht beeilt, gehen wir ohne euch.", sagte Cobb trocken.

Eames stieß ein missbilligendes Grollen aus, ließ es sich nicht nehmen Arthur ein letztes Mal in den Hals zu beißen, ehe er den Dunkelhaarigen an der Hand nahm.

Diesen Abend war es anders als sonst. Für gewöhnlich war es Arthur, der bis zuletzt an seinem Laptop saß und arbeitete, nach und nach die anderen Teammitglieder verabschiedete.

Heute klappte Arthur seinen Laptop als Erster zu. Er strich sich unnötig sein ohnehin perfektes Haar zurück, ging zu Eames rüber und setzte sich auf die Ecke seines Schreibtisches.

Eames sah auf, froh darüber dass ihn jemand von all dem Papierkram ablenkte.

"Ich geb dir fünf Minuten, dann sitze ich in deinem Wagen.", sagte Arthur mit einem Lächeln.

Eames lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen zurück, verschränkte die Arme im Nacken und betrachtete den anderen Mann.

"Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie gut du heute aussiehst?", schmeichelte er.

Arthur lächelte etwas verlegen und rückte sich die Krawatte zurecht.

"Gleichfalls."

Ohne Vorwarnung streckte Eames eine Hand nach Arthur aus, bekam den Hemdkragen zu fassen und zog ihn daran zu sich, bis ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen.

"Geh zum Wagen. Ich bin sofort bei dir."

Arthur nickte, zwang sich von Eames abzulassen, verabschiedete sich von den anderen, ignorierte deren amüsierte bis skeptische Blicke und ging zum Wagen.

Er atmete die kühle Abendluft ein, zog die Schultern unter seiner Lederjacke hoch und wartete ungeduldig auf den Fälscher.

Als Eames erschien, nahm Arthur eine lässigere Körperhaltung ein, kreuzte die Beine und setzte sein bestes Pokerface auf.

Eames lachte elektrisierend.

"Mach mich nicht noch schärfer, Baby, sonst nehm ich dich auf der Motorhaube, vor allen anderen.", raunte er.

Arthur konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals so voller Verlangen nach jemanden gewesen zu sein. Eames schaffte es eine Seite in ihm aufzurütteln, die er bisher nicht gekannt hatte.

"Eames, wenn du jetzt nicht die Klappe hälst und wir endlich losfahren, nehm ich DICH auf der Motorhaube, das schwöre ich."

Wortlos öffnete Eames die Tür, stieß Arthur hinein, warf die Tür zu und stieg selbst ein.

Sie waren noch im Fahrstuhl, als Eames begann Arthur die Krawatte zu lockern und die ersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen.

Arthur fragte sich wie der Fälscher es fertig brachte die Tür aufzusperren und ihm gleichzeitig die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Aber jeder Gedanke verblasste, als Eames ihn durch die Tür schob, diese mit einem gezielten Fußtritt ins Schloss zu werfen und ihm die Jacke vom Leibe riss.

"Ich kann mich nicht stoppen, als hau mir eine aufs Maul wenn ich etwas tue was du nicht willst.", warnte Eames atemlos, dirigierte Arthur ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Dunkelhaarige spürte die Bettkante gegen seine Kniekehlen stoßen und ließ sich hintenüber fallen, landete weich auf der Matratze.

Eames hatte seine Hände überall, schaffte es binnen Sekunden dem Jüngeren das Hemd vom Körper zu schälen.

Plötzlich hielt Eames über ihm inne, senkte den Kopf und atmete schwer.

Arthur war verwirrt.

"Was ist los?"

Eames hob den Kopf und lächelte.

"Ich sollte das hier nicht überstürzen, egal wie heiß ich auf dich bin.", erklärte er und lehnte sich näher.

Arthur spürte die muskulöse Brust des Mannes gegen seine eigene heben und senken.

"Danke.", flüsterte er, hob eine Hand und streichelte Eames´ Lippen mit zwei Fingern.

"Weißt du, dass ich mir immer gewünscht habe ein Pappbecher zu sein, nur um einmal deine Lippen berühren zu dürfen?"

Eames lächelte unter seinen Fingern.

"Das ist so ziemlich das Schönste, dass mir je jemand gesagt hat, Arthur."

"Immer wenn wir uns gestritten haben, musste ich mich zwingen wütend auf dich zu sein.", fuhr Arthur fort. "Darf ich dich ausziehen?", setzte er leiser hinterher.

Eames krabbelte auf das Bett, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Arthur kam näher und begann damit ihm die Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Selbst dabei waren die Bewegungen des Dunkelhaarigen flüssig und sicher. Eames streichelte ihm derweil über Schultern und Rücken, verteilte kleine, sanfte Küsse auf Hals und Nacken.

So sehr Arthur die Liebkosungen auch genoss, er wollte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Das ließ er Eames spüren, als ihm den Gürtel öffnete und mit einem Ratschen grob aus den Schlaufen zog.

Eames biss sich mit einem köstlichen Ausdruck in den Augen auf die Lippen.

Oh, er wusste ganz genau dass Arthur nicht mehr an sich halten konnte. Die braunen Augen des jungen Mannes funkelten gefährlich, sein Gesicht verriet mit keiner Regung was in ihm vorging.

Eames kannte das schon. Wann immer Arthur mit heftigen Emotionen konfrontiert wurde, bekam er diesen stoischen Ausdruck.

Arthur hatte ihn mittlerweile von der Hose befreit und warf nun abwechselnd prüfende Blicke auf die Ausbuchtung zwischen Eames´ Beinen und dessen Gesicht.

"Na komm schon...", lockte der Fälscher.

Arthur ärgerte sich über seine eigene Schwäche, als er diesem hinterlistigen Lächeln erlag und rächte sich indem er Eames´ Erektion durch den Stoff der Boxershorts hindurch mit den Zähnen massierte.

Eames seufzte genießerisch und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Entgegen seiner Erwartung hatte er sich keinen Anfänger angelacht.

Arthurs Fingernägel krallten sich unerwartet in Eames´ Bizeps und der Fälscher stieß ein erstauntes Keuchen aus.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, verwaschenes Grau und dunkles Braun.

"Böser Junge.", kommentierte Eames und leckte sich die Lippen.

Arthur wurde bei dem Anblick fast verrückt. Er beschloss aufs Ganze zu gehen und zog Eames die Unterwäsche mit den Zähnen aus, stürzte sich auf die stattliche Erektion die sich ihm entgegen streckte und brachte den positiv überraschten Fälscher zum Beben.

Arthur hatte kein Interesse daran das Ganze unnötig hinaus zu zögern. Er war sich sicher, dass dies hier nicht ihre einzige Runde bleiben würde. Der Abend hatte gerade erst begonnen.

Er zeigte Eames was er konnte und hatte ihn bald so weit dass dieser stöhnte und sein Rückgrat durchdrückte.

Als Eames kam, studierte Arthur dabei dessen Gesicht, nahm jede Regung in sich auf, genoss den gepressten Schrei durch geschlossene Zähne.

"Zeig mir ob du´s besser kannst.", schnurrte Arthur dann zufrieden lächelnd.

"Oh, das werde ich, Baby. Das werde ich." Eames raubte Arthur einen intensiven Kuss, schmeckte sich selbst. Dann drehte er Arthur schwungvoll herum, beförderte ihn rücklings in die Kissen.

Arthur grinste aufgeregt, als Eames in bester Katzenmanier auf ihn zu gekrabbelt kam; als er am Magen des Jüngeren angekommen war, leckte er eine feuchte Linie bis zum Hosenbund hinab, ließ die Zunge sogar unter den Bund gleiten - und erstarrte.

Er sah auf.

"Kann es sein, dass du keine Unterwäsche trägst?"

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als ein leichter Hauch von Rosa auf Arthurs Wangen erschien.

Eames grinste.

"Oh Baby..." Er platzierte einen sanften Biss über der schmalen Hüfte, öffnete die Hose und zog sie rasch aus, widmete sich voller Begeisterung dem was er frei gelegt hatte.

Einigem Stöhnen und Seufzen später zog Arthur den Fälscher zu sich.

"Ich will dich.", hauchte er lusttrunken.

Eames kam der Aufforderung gerne nach; er rollte den jungen Mann auf den Bauch, betrachtete einen langen Moment lang genüsslich den blanken Hintern; dann machte er etwas mit Zunge und Lippen, wofür Arthur keine Worte fand. Der Jüngere stieß ein haltloses Wimmern aus, hörte sich selbst irgendeinen Fluch auf französisch ausstoßen.

Eames horchte auf, als er den Schwall gefluchter französischer Worte hörte; er verstand es nicht, aber es klang unheimlich erotisch. Eames ließ seine Zunge noch etwas länger wirken, bis Arthur ihm hechelnd Einhalt gebot.

Eames drehte ihn wieder auf den Rücken, stieg über ihn und erleichterte Arthur das Einführen indem er ihn vorher mit zwei Fingern vorbereitete.

Arthur wand sich, bat bald nach mehr und Eames tat wie ihm geheißen.

Allein der Anblick Arthurs Gesicht in diesem Augenblick ließ Eames fast über die Klippe gehen, von der Enge ganz zu schweigen.

Er schlug einen langsamen Rhythmus an, aber Arthur war nicht nach langsam.

"Beweg dich.", knurrte er und als Eames nicht sofort reagierte, schlug er dem Fälscher hart auf den Hintern.

Eames keuchte vor Schmerz auf, sah für einen Moment irritiert drein, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

"Du hast es so gewollt.", keuchte er und steigerte das Tempo, bis er sicher war, dass er Arthur am nächsten Tag durch die Gegend tragen müssen würde.

Arthur wand sich unter ihm, keuchte schwer, raunte wieder etwas auf französisch und schlug Eames schließlich die Nägel in den Rücken.

Ein letzter Stoß, dann schrie Arthur auf, ein animalischer Laut, der Eames deutlich machte, dass er alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Wenige Stöße später kam auch Eames, ein grollender Laut drang aus seiner Kehle, ehe er ermattet auf Arthur zusammen sank.

Sie blieben so liegen, spürten ihre Herzen in einem wilden Staccato gegeneinander schlagen.

Arthur drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Eames´ Schläfe, gab dem Hintern des Fälscher einen liebevollen Klaps.

"Wie wäre es wenn ich in der nächsten Runde oben bin?", schlug er vor.

Eames grinste an seiner Wange.

"Wenn ich dir diesmal den Hintern versohlen darf..."

Es versprach eine lange Nacht zu werden.


End file.
